


It's The Climb

by LibertyBelleAnne



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyBelleAnne/pseuds/LibertyBelleAnne
Summary: The Boys are on a snowy mountain doing an intel retrieval during the Super Bowl, things never go as planned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	It's The Climb

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any think tank consultants that are actually spies. The title and music references are from Miley Cyrus' song The Climb, which I also don't own.

**It's The Climb**

"This is stupid, Kid," Jack complained, rubbing his cold hands together, "We've been out here for hours freezing our asses off."

"You're stupid," Mac smirked not even having to look up from his GPS to know his older partner was sticking his tongue out at him.

"Why did they have to drop the important world-saving information in the middle of nowhere during the Super Bowl."

"You know Bozer is recording it," Mac spoke as he started cutting a path through the snow towards their destination.

"Yeah, but it's not the same as watching it live. And you just know someone's gonna spoil it," Jack growled.

Mac held up his hands like an old time scale, "Football or saving the world?"

"I bought beer and spicy wings," Jack pouted. Mac shook his head but decided to ignore him as the electronic device started beeping. They'd been led to the base of a steep snow-covered incline most likely riddled with hidden debris.

"It's up there," Mac pointed up.

"Of course it is."

Mac clapped his shoulder as he started upwards, "Hey, at least Exfil is going to pick us up at the top."

"It's the climb," Jack sang out of breath, going falsetto, as they hiked higher up the hill.

"Miley Cyrus. Really?" Mac panted out puffs of white.

"You wish you could date Ol' Hannah Montana," Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm really sad you know that."

"Hey, I got nieces. Plus her song about having a double life was spot on," Jack huffed.

"Really?"

"Dude, we're like secret pop stars."

"We work for the government, covertly."

"We're professional liars. Which is really all acting is."

"Now you sound like Bozer."

"You wound me, man," Jack put his gloved hand over his heart in mock offense.

Mac drops to his knees to inspect the package, "I found it."

"Finally, now I can warm up by eating a bucket full of hot wings."

"Spicy food doesn't actually..."

Jack interrupts him by lifting his hand, "Save it Einstein. I'm too cold for science."

"Your Texas blood is too thin," The younger man teased distractedly as he struggled to open the box.

"And California's known for its winters?"

Whatever was going to be said in defense of California's weather was cut off as Mac hurled the suddenly beeping box as far away as he could and tackled the older man away in the other direction. Jack didn't even have time to register Mac shouting his name in warning before he was thrown to the ground under his friend's weight. an explosion tossed both men even further from the box that was their mission to retrieve. Someone, somewhere had falsified something in order to place a bomb in the place of vital intel. It was a trap meant to kill them.

* * *

Jack came to feeling cold, wet, and in pain.

"Mac!" He scrambled towards the kid. He was sprawled out in the snow, long limbs everywhere. He straightened them as he checked for breaks and dislocations. Besides some bad bruising, by some miracle, he'd escaped whole. Mac could almost, just be sleeping but the image was ruined by his pale slack face covered in blood. The red, painted the snow beneath him as Jack picked the younger man up. With him cradled against his chest, Jack tapped his cheek and checked his pupils looking for some sort of response. But Mac was deeply unconscious with one hell of a concussion. If he was lucky he escaped with no bleeders or skull fractures. But Mac didn't need luck he had Jack; and Jack intended to quickly get him to the help he needed.

He checked his phone for service. There were no bars. Exfil was at the top of the mountain and Jack intended to get his partner there. Tightening his hold he began to climb with Mac in his arms.

"Always gonna be an uphill battle," Jack sang under his breath as the time and miles began to blur.

Jack felt his friend move. He stopped to check to see if he would continue stirring but he didn't wake up. His voice was hoarse with emotion, "I'll even give ya my phone if you wake up." Mac didn't wake; his blue eyes remained closed against his pale face. 

"There's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move," He was mostly just mouthing the words as he panted. He hoped it was still loud enough for Mac to hear. He'd give anything for Mac to complain about his singing or his song choice. Hell, he didn't care as long as his partner was awake.

"Sometimes you gonna have to lose," He collapsed into the snow, losing his grip on his precious cargo. He called out to his fallen friend is a hoarse desperate voice, "Mac."

They laid in the snow for some time as Jack shook with exertion and what felt like going into shock. He reached for Mac but he was just out of reach. The white scenery around him seemed to burn into his eyes as he tried to focus on his mission. He needed to do something important, but he couldn't remember what it was.

He felt someone shaking him, "You look like shit, Jack."

Jack looked up into Mac's worried face. He felt super happy to see his blue eyes for some reason. He was a little pale against the bandage wrapped around his head but beside shivers from the cold, Mac seemed steady on his feet and with it. The joy and relief he felt allowed him to choke out a joke, "You're just jealous. You wish you could look like me."

"Sure big guy," Mac grinned tiredly as he went to help Jack sit up, "Jack your bleeding!"

"What do you know, it was so secret I didn't even know about it," Jack grinned dopily as his accent grew heavier. He looked at the fresh blood covering Mac's hand, his blood, The world that had been so white for so long suddenly faded to black as he heard the sound of chopper blades.

Jack woke to the smell of antiseptic and hot wings. He heard someone humming a Hannah Montana song, so he cracked open his eyes.

"Hoss, don't tell me who won," He croaked out.


End file.
